<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delicate Desires by SerenitySaiyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732412">Delicate Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan'>SerenitySaiyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardock has known Sue for a year, and when she asks him to move in with her, does Bardock’s heart start to feel a way it never has before. After their first kiss, tensions rise and the two are secretly wanting to expose their desires to each other. After Sue stays out for too long however, does Bardock worry, confirming that feels strongly for the delicate earthling. It’s not until much later into the night do Bardock and Sue confess their passions and love to each other. </p><p>For the lovely Bardockswife from twitter and Instagram.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bardock/Sue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delicate Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardockswife/gifts">bardockswife</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally the word count was supposed to be 3,000 but thanks to my descriptive writing did it exceed to 3,900+ but it’s okay! I had lots of fun writing this! I hope you love this bardockswife!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth. A place Bardock had become slightly accustomed to, and if it weren't for the gentle and beautiful human Sue, he would've been irritated by the weak and pathetic planet from the start. Sure, he missed planet Vegeta, but now he was free from the hell of Frieza. Not yet had he found a permanent home, but he would casually make trips to see Sue. It was the least he could do, after all she was the one who found him weak and bloodied. Ultimately saving his life, so Bardock was indebted to Sue. </p><p>It was nighttime, and the turquoise-teal haired young human was busying herself in the kitchen making dinner. She always made extra heapful of portions just in case it was one of those nights Bardock dropped by. Even if he didn't, she would save the food since he happily ate it anyways, regardless if it was leftovers. After most of the food was prepared, she sets it down the dinner table before making her way out, gasping at the sight of Bardock standing in the living room. She blushes as her eyes set on the serious expression of the saiyan as she walks up to him, hugging him for a few seconds. He was still awkward over this affection as he lightly pats her back a couple times. Once she pulled away, he looks down at her excited expression and lightened up eyes. "Bardock I missed you!" </p><p>"I missed you too, Sue..." he grunts, turning away so he could hide the fact he was blushing for such a delicate human. His nose sticks up the air as he is guided into the kitchen. "That smells good, Sue. Did you cook for me?" He asks. Sue was quick to follow the saiyan as she replies happily, "Of course I would cook for you, after all you're always welcomed here..." She blushes as her words came from the heart. The sight of Bardock immediately sitting down at the dinner table to start indulging in the food wasn't helping her stop with the blushing. </p><p>"A-Actually Bardock, before we sit down and eat, there's something I wanted to ask you..." she approaches the sitting saiyan as his expression was as serious as ever, though he tilts his head in curiosity as to what her question could be. He stands up out of the chair and places gentle hands on her shoulders. "Go ahead, Sue." </p><p>"Well I uh," inhaling the savory air of the food, she hums. "Was wondering, since we've grown to know each other for a year...and since it worries me that sometimes you go off for a long night and never come home for a while...what I'm trying to say is...Bardock..." she places her hands on his face, caressing his scar. "Will you move in with me?"</p><p>Bardock says nothing at first, but his eyes seemed fixated on her aflamed face, and sparkling eyes that were so vibrant Bardock could get lost in them. Chuckling as he closes his eyes, a small smile forms on his lips. "Of course I'll move in with you Sue. This is the only place on earth I am welcomed at, and you saved my life...so I will live with you." To his words, Sue squeaks happily as she throws herself into Bardock's arms, the strong saiyan immediately catching his lovely human. His tail wraps around her waist protectively as she was nearly crying. Not in the mood to see his favorite earthling cry, Bardock cups Sue's face, leaning his face down to meet hers. Sue's face glows a bright radish red as she knew what he was planning on doing, and she too, wanted to kiss the only man she could ever love, regardless of his past and how different he was. He still was her Bardock. His lips finally press against hers, resisting the urge to roughly kiss her lips until the bruised because she was his fragile porcelain doll, and he never wishes to harm her. She kisses back, with as much desire as Bardock, stronger, as she wraps one arm around his neck as her other hand brushes through his wicked waves of hair. This kiss was once both would certainly never forget.</p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>After Bardock had finished his shower for the new day, he was quick to put on the clothes that Sue had gifted him for agreeing to move in. Her scent as usual drove him crazy, since he was addicted to her scent. It didn't help that her shampoo and bathing products were also prominent smells of her. As he made his way out the bathroom, he follows the sound of the TV in the living room, finding Sue curled up with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn to accompany her. To the side was the pillow and blanket Bardock uses for when it's time for him to sleep. </p><p>"What are you watching Sue?" He asks as he takes a seat next to her, fixing the couch pillows to his liking. "A movie, it's pretty good." Sue says as she indulges in some popcorn. Bardock takes a handful and eats up the buttery snack, one of his favorites as he had grown to earth. After Sue had answered him, Bardock just watched the movie silently. Although Sue was quiet as well, the kiss was deep in her mind. Touching her lips, she still remembers the feeling of his lips on top of hers. The way he kept kissing her more and more to taste her. Sue herself had grown addicted to kissing his perfect lips, and once her hands lower to her waist, was she reminded of his tail swiping around her possessively. When she looks at him, he didn't seem to have those racing thoughts—but maybe saiyans weren't the sort for craving affection once they've had a taste of it, so Sue couldn't blame Bardock. </p><p>Ever since Bardock let his lips touch Sue's he's been feeling different ever since. He never kissed another woman before, that included saiyan women. So when he locked his lips with a human, he couldn't believe how strong the sensation of wanting Sue again was. A strong temptation, and it left him feeling confused since he's never felt this way towards another person before. His tail against his wishes, tries its hardest to reach over Sue, but Bardock clenches his tail and brings it back on his lap. Of course, he knows Sue adores him, but his saiyan blood wasn't used to someone desiring him this way. </p><p>Realizing she didn't have enough ingredients for tonight's dinner, Sue was quick to get on her feet. Grabbing her coat off the rack Bardock watches this and asks, "Where are you running off to Sue?" </p><p>"I just realized, I don't have enough ingredients for tonight's dinner, I have to go buy them real quick. But don't worry Bardock, I'll be right back."</p><p>Trusting her words, Bardock stays put on the couch and continues to watch the movie. As soon as it finally ended, he was quick to check the time. Frowning to see that half an hour had passed. Giving Sue another twenty minutes, he knew that she should be back by then. He picks up the remote and flips through channels, finding absolutely nothing to watch. It wasn't helping that his anxiety was eating him away. Sue was such a gentle human being, and earth was adequately scary, so he couldn't handle the thought of her getting hurt. Quick to fix his black sweater back on, Bardock exits through the window as he usually did. Taking flight to the sky, his eyes search endlessly for his human. </p><p>Finally, he found Sue conversing with a black haired woman, who was smiling and holding paper bags of groceries. "It was nice talking to you Sue, it's been a really long time! I'm glad you've found a guy you love! Hopefully he feels just as strongly about you." She says. </p><p>Bardock's eyes widen at the statement of the woman. Does Sue really love him? So she did feel the same way, and now, he knew that he felt the same way as well. He wouldn't be so worried, but it was Sue. His beloved Sue. Never again did he want to leave her alone in this planet. He would follow her to the ends of the earth. </p><p>"It was nice catching up with you too! See you later, and thank you! I'll tell Bardock you approve of us!"</p><p>Bardock drops himself into the snowy parking lot of the grocery store and approaches Sue with a fierce blush spreading through his face. Out of the corner of her eye, Sue recognized his built appearance and his infamous black waves of hair. "B-Bardock? Y-You came looking for me?" Sue blushes as a wide smile grows on her face. "Yea...you took long enough..." He replies, his blush not fading away. "Hold on tight to the groceries, I'm taking us home." He says this while scooping up Sue into his arms, flying back to the direction of where the two lived. </p><p>══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════</p><p>As the saiyan and the earthling ate their dinner in silence, both of them could hear their own heartbeats drumming in their ears. Their faces heated with what happened today. Sue because of how Bardock was actually worried about her, and Bardock because of what he overheard the woman say to Sue. Hopefully, he made it known that he loves Sue as much as she loves him. </p><p>As Bardock prepares his little sleeping area on the couch, Sue was quick to approach the saiyan. "I wanted to thank you for going out and looking for me." Sue declares as she smiles warmly at him. Bardock scratches the back of his head as he gives her a sheepish smile. "It was nothing, really. Just next time, I'm coming with you. I can't stand being cooped up in your house with those kinds of thoughts of you being hurt." Bardock sheepishly admits.</p><p>"I won't ever have to worry about being hurt anymore since I have a strong saiyan..." Sue says as she wraps her arms around Bardock, resting her head on his chest as she felt his tail rub up and down her back. Bardock looks down at her and smile softly. "You're a delicate little earthling, aren't you?" Sue giggles as she nods, standing on her tiptoes as she puckers her lips, desiring a second kiss from the moment they shared their first kiss. Bardock was quick to catch on and traps his lips on hers. Afraid that their next kiss wouldn't be for a while, Sue was quick to make sure this one would last. Her tongue brushes across his lips, Bardock's eyes widening at her boldness, as he grins into the kiss. He pries open his mouth to let her tongue slide in and his tongue slides on top of hers, sweetly tasting every bit of Sue he could. </p><p>Breaking their long passionate kiss, much to Bardock's dismay, Sue stares at the couch, then remembers how cold it was outside. "Actually, since today is pretty chilly, why don't you sleep with me in my room?" She suggests. Bardock nods as he takes her hand and the two head for her bedroom. Of course, once she pulls out the spare bed from the closet alongside a couple of pillows and blankets for him to sleep comfortably in. </p><p>As Bardock watches Sue rummage through her closet, Bardock takes off his clothes, leaving himself only in his pants. Being so bold with taking off his clothes in front of Sue did a number on her as her jaw drops and a reddish glow takes her face. Breathless for words, she takes her pajamas and turns to the bathroom to change.</p><p>Bardock lays down on the bed, his nose intoxicated by Sue's addicting and sweet scent everywhere in the room. Most certainly, he could smell her a lot more in her pillows, blankets, and bed. Not a single particle was left without her scent. Bardock's tail frizzes up as he squirms in his skin. "I'm going crazy if her scent is making me like this..." he blushes as he couldn't get enough of her scent.</p><p>As Sue exits out of the bathroom in her pajamas, her jaw drops at the sight of Bardock laying down on her bed. Guess the plan of the second bed was to be thrown out the window, but she didn't care. This was her opportunity to be as close to Bardock as possible. Sue's heart was hammering in her chest so rapidly as she slowly made her way into her bed with Bardock next to her. </p><p>Half-asleep, Bardock hears Sue's teeth chattering, this being enough to snap him out of his sleep. Turning to face Sue, he watches as she shivers within the sheets of the cold temperatures of the winter time. Bardock grabs her by the waist and brings her cold body close to his warm body. "You're freezing." He comments. Sue was drawn to the warmth of his body as she places her hands on his bare chest. Bardock winces at how cold her hands are, and immediately brings his hands over hers in attempt to warm her up.</p><p>Sue blushes as how close the two were, and brings her face close to his, drawn to both his warmth and his desire to be closer to her. Bardock notices this, and already sensing what she wanted by moving so close, he eagerly lowers his face to meet hers, and immediately kisses her deeply. Sue always loves Bardock's kisses, and she loved the way his tongue worked on hers, so she was quick to open her mouth as they kissed. Bardock feels her mouth open, and invitingly, he slides his tongue into the caverns of her mouth. His tongue rubs up against hers, sucking on her tongue to taste her as much as she could before his saiyan side could take over. Once he could adequately taste her, he moves himself over on top of her as Sue moans into the kiss. Affectionately, Bardock closes the space between them, his warmth making Sue feel much better as her body wraps around his. Every muscle was perfectly sculpted into that of a strong saiyan. Afraid he would hurt her, since she was a human and all, Bardock slowly pulls away, even though he didn't want to stop.</p><p>Confusion and absolute sadness fills up Sue as she looks at Bardock, hesitantly asking through her pants of the kiss, "W-Why'd you stop Bardock?" She places her hands on top his arms as he sits up on the bed. "I don't want to hurt you...I'm a saiyan...and with my strength...I fear I'll hurt you."</p><p>"Bardock, please...you could never hurt me...you protect me just by existing by my side...I know you'll always protect me and cherish me...I want this...I want you Bardock."</p><p>"I want you too, Sue." At her words, he slowly lowers himself on top of his human and kisses her once more, Sue smiling through the kiss. The thought that Bardock wants her just as much as she wants him made her so happy. She was finally going to make love to her saiyan. Her scent was so high-strung that by this point Bardock wouldn't be able to stop, his tail coiling around her leg protectively as it rubs up and down her leg. Breaking the kiss, Bardock was quick to move down her chest, kissing down her chest, coming close to her breasts. Pushing the fabric of her shirt up, Sue turns bright red as she wondered what the saiyan was up to. Her question was answered as Bardock stares at her bare breasts in front of him. He blushes as her scent was strong here as well. "You smell good." He comments loudly as he kisses one of her breasts before popping it in his mouth, sucking on it as he pleased.</p><p>Sue moans in response to his action, and as soon as his other hand rubs her other breast her legs begin to squirm. It was nice to know that Bardock thought she smelled good. Saiyans and their strong noses, magnificent creatures. To cease her trembling to an extent, and to feel Bardock much closer, Sue wraps her legs around his waist as his tongue lavished her nipple, chills spreading on the surface over her creamy skin. After Bardock felt adequate with sucking her breast, he moves down to her stomach, then disappearing under her sheets, sending shivers down Sue's spine, having a feeling of what he was going to do. Sue takes off her shirt as she throws it on the ground and whimpers softly as Bardock spreads her legs open. Her scent was strong here as well, licking his lips, he knew he was going to taste her way much more here. "I'm going to eat you here," Bardock declares, poking his head out from underneath the bed sheets with a smirk. He drags her panties off of her to make it known. Sue covers her cheeks, turned on by his statement as Bardock arches her legs up and brings his face close to her core. His tongue laps up her core, tasting every bit of her she had to offer down here. She tastes so sweet that Bardock couldn't get enough. Just the surface of her most secreted area sent him into a frenzy. Sue places her hand over her mouth, muffling her moans as Bardock licks every inch of her, every little spot he pleased sent spasms of pleasure through her stomach. </p><p>Bringing himself down to her entrance, a finger rubs up against it as he asks gently, "Is it okay if I taste you inside here?" </p><p>"Y-Yes, Bardock..." Sue replies, feverish with the heat of the pleasure. </p><p>Happily, Bardock's tongue lavishes into her entrance, in sheer shock over how sweet she was here as well. Pushing his tongue back and forth in her entrance, he savors every little bit of her juices. Her moans were music to his ears as he places his hands down her stomach, dragging his nails gently across the skin of her legs. The pressure within Sue's stomach was growing, and she couldn't take it any more. Judging by Bardock's earlier statement of wanting to taste her, he wasn't going to pull away. As she came, Bardock was quick to not let a single drop escape, getting her ample amount of sweet nectar in his mouth. As he sits up and licks his lips mischievously in front of her Sue sat up with embarrassment.</p><p>"A-Ahh, since you tasted me...is it alright if I taste you Bardock?" Sue asks as Bardock chuckles, nodding as he moves himself over to the bed and sits up, pulling down his pants and his boxers. "I'm all yours, Sue~."</p><p>Sue smiles happily as she couldn't wait to show Bardock what she could do for him. He made her feel so good, it was now time to make him feel the same pleasure. Her eyes widen in excitement at his size as she blushes, wrapping her hands around his lengthy member. Bardock groans as he smirks down at the sight of a curious Sue. "Knock yourself out, babe." He runs a hand through her turquoise hair and hungrily, Sue opens her mouth, attempting to take the meat of Bardock. Wincing as her mouth finally wraps around it, she starts a slow sucking pattern. Bardock couldn't complain since she was human, a human who needed to be cherished not shattered. As her sucking speed increases, Bardock's tail rubs up her behind, playfully swiping back and forth as Sue turns a bright red. Bardock continues to let his fingers graze through her hair as Sue kisses, sucks, and tastes every inch of Bardock. Forcing herself to take more, she squeezes the tears that would prick her eyes. </p><p>"Fuck, Sue...that feels good...you're doing amazing..." he arches his head back, captivated by the blowjob. He quivers as her pace was the fastest she could attempt, causing Bardock to become a groaning mess, and soon, he pulls her head back, in order to prepare her. "I'm cumming, Sue..." to his words, Sue moves her lips back down on his erection, and Bardock spills his seed, Sue happily indulging in his load. </p><p>Panting, Bardock brings her naked body against his, spinning her around until she was laid flat on her back. "I want you now, Sue. I can't hold back any more." Sue rakes her fingers into his hair and with a bright anticipating smile, she says sweetly, "Give me yourself Bardock." </p><p>Unlike the saiyan women on planet Vegeta, Bardock only had sex with them to merely satisfy him. It was sex and only sex. However, with the little earthling beneath him, he wasn't afraid to call it love making. With Sue it was much more than sex. With Sue it was always love. </p><p>Rubbing his tip up against her core in a grinding way, Sue's moans appear, making Bardock grin happily. "I love you Sue..." he declares before aiming his tip into her entrance, then fully pushing himself inside of her. Sue yelps out, squirming at how strong the pain was, and Bardock did struggle to properly put himself in. "Did I hurt you?" He asks gently as Sue bit down her lip. "It hurts a little, but it's okay Bardock. I'm strong enough." She declares as Bardock chuckles, kissing down her neck, exasperated with the heat of her insides. Tempted to keep on thrusting, Bardock resists the urge. He will go nice and slow, as means of not to hurt her. Humans were such fragile beings. </p><p>After a little while, Bardock starts to thrust in and out of Sue slowly, placing his bare body on top of hers gently. Bardock's tail wraps around her waist to not only deepen the thrusts, but to bring Sue much closer. As Bardock's lips press against hers, she wraps her arms around his back, moaning into his mouth. Once the kiss breaks, his name would be repeated over and over in a beautiful orchestra. "Oh Sue..." Bardock groans into her chest, quickening his thrusts just a little bit for his own pleasure, and the fact that she felt so good. Sue becomes a moaning mess as Bardock then sat up on the bed, lifting her up to sit on top of him as their love making continues. Kissing her breasts again and casually biting the skin of her breasts, Sue felt it was only right to gift him with her marking as well, biting his shoulder before biting his chest. After the two had left their markings here and there, they kiss each other again, Bardock bouncing his human up and down as she was becoming putty in his hold. The more the night raged, the more they came apart, neither of the two knowing who came first, but nonetheless, this was the first of many passionate nights, and Sue was glad Bardock was all hers. Bardock vowed to protect his mate from now on, whatever the cost. </p><p>As Bardock and Sue laid in the bed, they wrap their bodies around each other. Sue far from being cold anymore. "Haha, I guess you don't have to sleep on the couch any more." Sue giggles as she delicately trails her fingers across his chest. Bardock chuckles, bringing Sue on top of him, smirking at her. "If you think I'm going back to the couch after this, you're wrong Sue. I'm never leaving your side."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>